Roommates
by Sammy-Chan04
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Kagome is forced to move in with Inuyasha because of her money situation. She is dating Koga, but she lusts over Inuyasha. She will have to choose. I suck at summaries but please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

"I'm coming!"

Kagome flicked off the TV and went to the door.

"Hey Sango. What's up?"

Sango walked in and set her bag by the door.

"Ok Kagome I have a favor to ask of you."

Kagome and Sango had been friends since high school and they were roommates until about two months ago when Sango and Miroku decided to get an apartment together.

"Sure… what is it?"

"Lets sit down Kagome."

"Ok."

"Ok, here is the deal. Do you remember that guy that I told you about, the one that Miroku used to live with?"

"Oh Yeah! The guy who you think is self-absorbed, pampas and all around a jerk. Right?"

"Well see…I think that you two should move in together."

"Sango don't joke."

"Look Kag I think that this would be good for you, I mean it would be half the rent and he really is not that bad, and before you can bring up Koga you have not heard from him in almost one month. Not to mention he really needs it because when Miroku left he had some money trouble."

"Sango…I really don't think that that would be the best idea."

"Well look just think about it for a while."

"…Ok I will."

"Why do you want me to…"

Kagome was cut off mid-sentence by the phone.

ring, ring

"Hold on Sango."

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome I was calling to ask when we could schedule that restaurant meeting."

"Oh umm…you know mom you could just come to my apartment."

"Dear when do you want to meet at the restaurant?"

"Is tomorrow ok?"

"Yes that will be fine, La Madeline 8'O clock?

"Sure mom."

The phone line went dead.

"What did your mom say?"

"She wants to meet again, she probably is going to tell me that I am going to be disowned," she said with a sarcastic laugh.

"She already did that when she cut you off from you money that your father left for you."

"Well to be fair she has been giving me a little money to survive with."

"Your to nice sometimes Kag. Call me about that thing with you moving in with that guy."

They both walked to the door and said their goodbyes.

"Hey, Sango, what is this guys name," she screamed down the hall.

"Inuyasha."

8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8

"There is no fucking way, Miroku I can not have some woman living here, and I am enjoying living on my own. I finally get rid of you and now you want me to live with some girl."

"Now Inuyasha she would not bother you and I am sure that she is hot as hell."

"Miroku…"

"Look she needs help, her boyfriend has practically abandoned her and her mother has disowned her, not to mention that her boy friends name is Koga,"

Miroku fidgeted with his fingers with a mischievous look on his face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"That is impossible he is going out with Kikyo."

The last word he said was said with a malice that could scare off a cougar.

"Yes well he has her on the side, she is in the dark."

"When can she move in?"

A/N: Ok guys that is chapter 1!! It will get better I promise. Please R/R! I would like to have at least 5 before I post another chapter.


	2. The Decision

Inuyasha was thinking over the day he had had, and his actions.

'God, why the hell did I say she could move in, what the fuck was I thinking, I don't want some wench living with me. Especially some wench who dates that bastard."

Inuyasha's lips curled into a smile.

"But he lies and cheats on her, I could save her." He whispered to himself. The sleeping girl next to him stirred.

This girl had practically begged for him to take her, nothing new. He was after all rich and young. Many girls had tries to take advantage of him because of that fact. Inuyasha however never took any woman seriously after Kikyo. She had left him for his business rival, who also happened to be his enemy in high school. They were in the same sports and the same clubs and no matter what they were always trying to out do each other. Inuyasha had won most and lost some, and then kikyo happened. That was when he crossed the line. Inuyasha tried to wipe the thoughts from his head. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. (A/N: die Kikyo die!!!)

8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8

"Kagome, please sit down, you are ten minutes late."

"Sorry mom, what did you need to talk to me about?"

The waiter came by and asked them what they would like. Kagome ordered a coffee and her mother ordered an ice tea.

"Dear, I have been giving you money for a couple of months now but I still think you should get a job, don't you want to be independent?"

"Mom we have already discussed that, I am a full time collage student, I have no time."

"Well then I will just have to cut off you allowance, you can support your self from now on."

"Mom, you can't do that, you already cut me off from the money that dad left for me."

"Call me when you get a job."

Kagome's mother got up and left, leaving some money on the table for the drinks.

'My mother did always get to the point.' She thought bitterly.

8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8

"Shhhhh… calm down."

Sango had been cradling her friend in her arms for twenty minutes.

"She… she is always leaving me hanging... now I have no money and... and I have to get a job," she said between sobs.

"Look on the bright side Kag, you won't be dependant on her anymore, and you can still move in with Inuyasha."

"I guess."

Kagome was calming down and she sat up on her bed.

"I hope Koga does not find about this."

8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I will post the next one soon. They are going to meet in the next chapter so hopefully it will be good! Thanks to all my reviewers. I would like to get more though.


	3. AN Sorry

Ok guys, I want to know what you think. I really can't decide if they should have met before. I can't say why they don't remember because I don't want to give away too much about what I am planning. So would you rather have that or do you want me to keep them strangers? Tell me what you think and I will go with the popular demand.

Oh yeah and sorry about the continuing wait, I am trying to get my grades up.


	4. That lovely Thing Called a Wall

A/N- Sorry about not updating. I have just been going through some stuff. Plus I don't think that I am a good writer so I kind of gave up on all my stories. Then I just got a review and decided to try to pick it back up. So here it is. (Sorry if it sucks).

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"What?" He snapped.

"Wake up Inuyasha, and get down here."

"Why do you assume that I was sleeping Sango?"

"Because I know your lazy ass and it is a Saturday."

"Then why the hell are you calling me!"

"If your not down here in five minutes to help her move in then I am going to come up there and you do not want that! Do we understand each other?"

Inuyasha hung up the phone and rolled out of bed.

'Thank god that girl already left.' Inuyasha thought.

There was a note on his pillow, he took it and read it.

/Thanks for last night. Call me sometime./

Inuyasha crumpled the note and threw it into the trashcan.

"Glad to see that you could make it Inuyasha. This is Kagome, Kagome this is Inuyasha."

"Hi nice to meet you."

'Holy fuck she is beautiful….'

"Yeah sure, is that all your stuff wench?"

"Actually yes and my name is Kagome."

"I can call you whatever I want, wench." Inuyasha's grin grew wider, he was already pushing her buttons and he knew it.

Kagome raised and eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"So," Sango piped in, "Inuyasha will please help with some of the boxes."

Inuyasha grumbled and walked over to the truck.

After about an hour of moving everything up to her room they started unpacking.

"Inuyasha where do you think you are going, you have to help us unpack her stuff."

"Oh Sango, its ok Inuyasha has really helped enough today, actually why don't we all go out for food, my treat!"

'Why the fuck is she being so nice to me,' Inuyasha thought.

"Sango I want to talk to you now."

Inuyasha grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"You told her about the money didn't you, now I am going to have a fucking gold digger in my house, great!"

"Calm your ass down Inu, Kagome does not know anything about the money, and where the hell did you get off accusing me of something like that?"

"Well why else is she being so nice, telling me that I don't have to help anymore, and take us out?"

"She is a genuinely nice person dumb ass."

Sango left a dumbfounded hanyou in the hallway.

About three hours later

"Well I will call you tomorrow Sango."

Sango pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Have fun in you new apartment."

Kagome shut the door and walked into the living room. She noticed Inuyasha had fell asleep to a movie that he was watching. He looked so content, sitting there a half smile placed on his lips. She walked over to him. She wanted to… to touch him. Just one touch. Her hand reached out to trace a pattern along his jaw line.

"See something you like?"

Kagome's hand instantly recoiled.

"I…I "

"You what? Thought I was asleep?"

"Well… I mean… I am really sorry."

Kagome could only imagine how many shades of red she was turning. What the hell was she thinking anyway!

"I am really sorry... i don't know what I was doing... I'm am going to unpack some more."

With that she turned around, sufficiently annoyed with herself for giving her new roommate the wrong idea. Inuyasha watched as she walked away.

'She does have a nice ass, Miroku was right.'

'Just go apologize again… you don't want things to be weird between you two… tell him hat it was an accident.'

Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha's room, she was nervous. Kagome had been pondering the reason behind her unfamiliar act… the only thing she could think of was that he drew her to him using demon powers or something. Ridiculous! Like they even existed. Kagome knocked on his door. (A/N-OoO my)

"Come in."

The door creaked open and there stood Inuyasha is only pants… weird pants. She couldn't help her eyes, they had a mind if their own. They traveled up his body.

'Oh god, don't freak out, so what if he does not have on a shirt.'

"Kagome, did you come in here to stare at me or talk to me."

His eyes amber eyes glinted with mystery. The smirk that played on his lips promised so many things. Kagome was dumbstruck. She had never really felt this way before. Within seconds he had her back up against the nearest wall.

"Inu…Inuyasha… what are you doing?"

His breath tickled her ear playfully.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have been invited to a party."

This confused her... he backed her up against a wall to invite her… to a party?

"You look disappointed… did you want me to do something else?"

Kagome was sure that her pupil's dilated at that moment. Inuyasha doubled back in laughter.

"You are so… so red!" He said n between fits of hysteria.

"Jesus, wench, you act like I was going to fuck you right there or something."

"You asshole" Kagome hissed through clenched teeth.

"You are fucking insane… don't you ever call me wench or back me up against a wall again!" Kagome tried to storm out of the room but Inuyasha caught her wrist.

"Don't you want to at least know about the party?"

A/N- I will try to up date within a week. So that is the first thing in a while that I have written. Hope you liked it. R&R please!


End file.
